


Stop and Frisk

by DRHPaints



Series: Dozerman Gets Me Irrationally Hot [6]
Category: Bill Hader - Fandom, Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), brooklyn 99
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creative Sex Positions, Doll Role Play, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Kink, Mannequin Role Play, Multiple Sex Positions, Smut, Time Stop, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: Seth reflects on the first few months of his official relationship with Rosa before they engage in doll/mannequin role play, Seth agreeing to be Rosa’s obedient object of desire.
Relationships: Rosa Diaz/Seth Dozerman
Series: Dozerman Gets Me Irrationally Hot [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901506
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Stop and Frisk

**Author's Note:**

> This is a follow up to the previous work in this series, ‘Chain of Command.’ I suggest reading that one first.

After a few months of officially dating, Seth thought things with Rosa were going well. For the most part. Once able to shed his cane, they gradually resumed their normal bedroom activities. But trying to incorporate chaste fun into their relationship proved...complicated.

On one of their days off, after finishing the breakfast dishes, Seth emerged from the closet and approached Rosa where she relaxed at the kitchen table, warming her hands around a fresh mug of coffee.

“Alright.” Smiling excitedly, Seth tipped the box upside down and began turning over the puzzle pieces before propping up the lid so they could clearly view the image. “Here we go.”

Rosa set down her cup, eyes slowly sliding from the bold  _ 1000 pieces _ listed and the scenic landscape pictured on the cover before rising to Seth’s face. “Seth...half of this puzzle is blue.”

Continuing to flip, Seth nodded. “That’s the sky, Rosa.”

Rosa rolled her eyes. “Yeah. I got that, Seth. But…” Shaking her head, Rosa frowned. “How the hell are you supposed to put it together when half of it is all the same color?”

“It’s not the same color.” Seth knit his eyebrows and chuckled. “It’s a  _ gradient.” _ Sliding the edge of his hand up the image, Seth grinned broadly. “See? So you just find the different shades of blue…” Linking two pieces together, Seth patted them proudly. “And there you go.”

“But…” Agog, Rosa poked a piece hesitantly. “There’s still gotta be like...twenty pieces that are the same damn color, right? What then?”

Shrugging, Seth held one up and traced a finger around it. “Then you go by shape.” Glancing down at the contents, Seth raised an eyebrow. “It’s really not that hard. I’ve done this one before. Trust me.”

“Wait, wait, wait…” Rosa held up her hands, eyes closed. “So you mean to tell me you put together this entire fucking thousand piece puzzle before, took it apart, and now you want to do it  _ again?” _

__ Seth lifted a broad shoulder. “Yeah. A couple of times.” Fitting together three more pieces with a smile, Seth shook his head. “This is nothing. I have a 2000 piece one that’s pure white.” Catching the look on Rosa’s face, Seth shifted his eyes. “What?”

“Seth.” 

“Yeah?”

“You’re insane.”

Seth didn’t force Rosa to endure any puzzles after that, but in return Rosa cajoled him into accompanying her to a monster truck rally.

Hands over his ears as he crouched in his seat, Seth winced as the vehicles collided before his eyes.

“Why would they destroy a perfectly good truck?” Hollering to be heard over the crushing metal, roar of the crowd, and pulsing music, which Seth found unnecessary, frankly, considering the existing cacophony, Seth furrowed his brow.

“Because it’s  _ cool!”  _ Rosa shouted before standing and thrusting a fist in the air when a gigantic beast on four wheels pulverized a motorhome.

Shaking his head, Seth glanced around at those assembled, their frayed bandanas and nacho cheese-stained fingers, and he didn’t want to make assumptions about their collective IQ, but…

“I just don’t understand why demolishing things is entertaining.” Seth leaned in to Rosa, but she just rolled her eyes before biting into a hotdog, the thought of the ingredients horrifying him.

A bellowing man behind Seth bumped his seat and the vein in his forehead began to throb. Dipping down to Rosa, Seth narrowed his eyes. “Why does everyone need to be screaming?” 

“You scream all the time.”

“That’s different.”

” _ How?!” _

__ But they did find common ground in a few areas. Both of them were devoted to strict fitness routines, and would go to the gym together regularly. Much to Seth’s surprise, Rosa also enjoyed historical biographies, and they would spend quiet, comfortable afternoons on the couch, Rosa’s shapely legs draped over his lap while Seth absently trickled his fingers over her brown skin, finishing books and then swapping before discussing their thoughts on the various figures.

And Seth shocked himself when, after a handful of rides, he found he was positively addicted to Rosa’s motorcycle, seriously considering trading in his police cruiser to use a bike on the force. Ultimately he decided against it when Seth caught sight of himself astride Rosa’s motorcycle while she went into a bodega.Seth cringed at himself in the window’s reflection, realizing he didn’t exude the same effortlessly sexy badassery Rosa did, but rather was an awkward dork straddling a machine far beyond his level.

Around the precinct, there was a palpable shift when the knowledge of their relationship went wide. Seth noticed the others warmed to him, if only slightly, as if since he were acceptable to Rosa, that meant Seth must be more palatable than they first suspected. Occasionally he would accompany the group to Shaw’s, but Seth tried not to make it a habit, as it was obvious there was a tightness, a restraint amongst the conversation when he was around and he didn’t want to limit the enjoyment when they were blowing off steam.

Seth and Rosa kept things professional around the office. Mostly. At first it was extremely odd eating lunch with her in the break room, particularly if one of the others happened to be taking their meal at the same time. Eyes would shift to Seth occasionally as if he were a fish walking on land, expressions obviously saying:  _ What is he doing here? _

One Tuesday when they had the room to themselves, Seth split a roasted chicken he made with Rosa, their forks picking at the singular container. 

“Mmm...this is really good. Thank you.” Swallowing, Rosa nodded.

“No problem.” Seth gave her arm a squeeze under the table and smiled. Peeking out at the bullpen, Rosa swooped in and kissed his cheek. “Hey.” Giggling, Seth leaned in close, cobalt eyes studying her. “What was that for?”

“You made me lunch.” Voice deep and sultry, Rosa’s face drew close. “Just wanted to express my...gratitude.”

Hand going to her thigh, Seth dipped in, lips brushing her neck. “You don’t say…” Rosa leaned into his touch with a sigh, her fingers grazing the buttons of his jacket.

“Oh!” Santiago opened the door, eyes wide. Seth and Rosa sprang apart. A pink hue crept up Seth’s cheeks as he cut his gaze away, but a smirk grew over Rosa’s lips and she speared a piece of zucchini on her fork. 

“Hey Amy.” Chewing without shame, Rosa gave a tiny wave.

Santiago nodded awkwardly. “Hey…”

“Well, I, um…” Clearing his throat, Seth stood and tugged down the front of his jacket. “I should get back to work. Diaz. Santiago.” Seth avoided eye contact and marched back to his office.

Later at his apartment, laying naked in bed, her delicate fingers wending their way through his chestnut waves, Rosa smiled at him from the other pillow. “Amy asked me why I was with you today.”

Seth clenched his teeth, jawline flickering as he stared down at the mattress, hand at Rosa’s waist. “Oh yeah?”

“Mmhmm.” Nodding, Rosa came up on an elbow and rested her head on her palm. “After you left. She leaned in and was all, ‘Rosa, I’m sorry...but I just don’t get it’.” Chuckling, Rosa shook her head.

Shifting uncomfortably, Seth blinked. “So, um…” Seth bit the inside of his lip. “What did you tell her?”

“I told her she probably didn’t want an honest answer to that question.” Rosa lifted her eyebrows and smirked. “But…” Raising a palm, Rosa shook her head. “She insisted, so, I told her…” Rosa began counting off on her fingers. “That you’re spectacular in bed. That you’ve got a big, beautiful cock.” Seth’s eyes went wide, and even though she was looking at the ceiling, Rosa chuckled. “You should’ve seen her face, it was great.” Flipping out a third finger, she continued. “That you treat me well. You don’t try to get me to change or be something I’m not. You’re smart. You’re funny, though…” Pulling a face, Rosa tipped her head from side to side. “Most of the time I don’t think you’re trying to be. And…” Shrugging, Rosa threw up her hands before turning to him and rubbing one of Seth’s vast shoulders. “Because I love you.”

Pushing his palms into the bed, Seth sat up, grinning. “You said all that?”

“Well…” Lifting his arm and putting it around her, Rosa patted his little belly. “Except that last part. I’d…” Rosa tipped up her chin and met Seth’s sapphire eyes. “I’d rather keep that between us if that’s cool with you.”

“Yeah.” Seth smiled, linking their lips for a moment and gathering her close. “Sounds good.”

As was their custom, Seth and Rosa experimented with a myriad of sexual interests, often coming to one another with various suggestions of kinks in which they might endeavor. After dinner one evening, Seth flipping the dishwasher on and leaning against the counter, Rosa sauntered up to him and hung her arms over his expansive shoulders. “Hey, so...I heard about this new thing I wanna try.”

“Oh yeah?” Raising an eyebrow, Seth grinned as his large hands went to Rosa’s waist. “Sounds promising. Go.”

“Alright, so, you…” Finger trailing down his chest, Rosa smiled. “Would be like...my doll? Right? And you just...freeze in place. And I get to…” Taking his arm from her hip, Rosa lifted it up and down. “Move you around. Pose you and stuff.” Swiveling in close, Rosa pressed a kiss to his sharp jaw. “And I get to do whatever I want to your body...and you have to just…” Nipping at his earlobe, Rosa’s hand crept down to cup the bundle of his crotch. “ _ Take it.” _

A shiver crawled over Seth’s flesh and he nodded urgently. “Yeah. Yes.” Swallowing, he took Rosa by the shoulders. “Let’s do that.”

“Alright.” Rosa laughed. “Guess I shouldn’t‘ve been concerned you wouldn’t be into it.” Rosa led Seth to the bedroom and, taking a step back from him, she scratched her chin and furrowed her brow. “Hmm...yeah.” Nodding after a moment, she placed her hands on her hips. “Okay. I want you to choose a position, kind of like…” Demonstrating with her arms at 90 degree angles and her head tilted, Rosa then relaxed back to normal. “And once you do, no moving, no talking, nothing. Unless of course I start doing something you don’t want me to do.”

“Got it.” Seth bobbed his head. Jumping up and down a couple of times, Seth shook out his arms and flubbed his lips before stilling, arms bent and chin slightly down, light behind his eyes going out as he stood before Rosa, mannequin-like.

Circling him appraisingly, Rosa nodded before coming around to face him. Lowering one arm, and then the other, she began unbuttoning Seth’s shirt. Going around back, Rosa pulled it off of his broad shoulders before tugging each sleeve down his wrist and casting it aside. Flowing over his firm chest, Rosa’s hands trickled and she rubbed his little belly. In her estimation, Seth was unreasonably self conscious about it and she adored his pudge, but he tended not to like when she drew attention to it much, so Rosa relished the opportunity to cherish his tummy.

Unzipping his jeans, Rosa worked them down his thick thighs, denim pooling at his ankles and soon followed by his boxers. Glancing down at his soft cock, Rosa outlined the head with one finger, pouting her lips. Then, looking to Seth’s face, Rosa traced his dark eyebrows, his prominent cheekbones, the curve of his crisp jaw, underlining his pink lips. “You know, sometimes I think I forget how handsome you are, Seth…” Rosa murmured. Stepping back, Rosa shucked off her clothing before approaching him again. Seth found it exceedingly difficult not to follow her around the room with his eyes, particularly now that she was naked, and kept reminding himself to focus blankly on the lamp in the center of his vision. 

Twisting his left wrist outward, Rosa curled up Seth’s fingers. Then, getting to her toes, Rosa spread the lips of her pussy and hooked herself over him, shimmying down with a satisfied sigh as one arm went about his expansive shoulders, the other holding his palm against her. “Mmm...fuck Seth, I love your hands…” Rosa breathed as she rocked forward. “They’re so goddamn big…” 

Grinding herself onto his fingers, Rosa rested her head on his shoulder and Seth could sense her growing slickness. The urge to twiddle, to stroke, was nearly irresistible as Rosa moaned against him, a mere fluttering of dark hair and undulating flesh in the periphery of Seth’s vision.

“Seth... _ yes...fuck… _ ” Looping a leg around his waist, Seth swallowed hard as Rosa rutted against him, panting into his skin, her nails grazing his back as the pitch of her ecstasy rose. “ _ Fuck! I’m cumming! Yes!”  _ Quivering, Rosa’s heel cinched tight about his opposite thigh as she dripped over his fingers, Seth’s erection straining below his navel in response to her lust.

After a couple of deep breaths, Rosa took half a pace back, fingers cascading over Seth’s chest as she left his shiny hand in its crooked position. Standing before him, she stared down at his stiff cock admiringly. “Mmm…” Ghosting her fingers over it, Rosa smirked and gave a tiny nod.

Flipping around, Rosa slithered up and down his body, hard cock gliding tantalizingly into the crack of her ass as her hands kneaded Seth’s thick thighs. Seth’s breath hitched as he did what he could to remain statuesque while Rosa continued to use him as a human scratching post, oceanic eyes scanning her curvaceous form as his mouth filled with saliva.

Rosa flipped around and without warning one of her legs shot straight up to land beside Seth’s neck, curving over his shoulder a little as she grasped his hip and brought herself close, balancing effortlessly on the toes of one foot. Sliding his gaze over and hoping she wouldn’t notice the subtle movement as Rosa reached between them to maneuver his cock, Seth marveled, not for the first time, at her incredible flexibility. Rosa pushed herself forward onto his massive cock with a groan, legs almost spread 180 degrees apart as she took hold of his love handles.

Rosa began driving herself onto Seth’s cock, dragging him inside, head tossed back and moaning with abandon. “ _ Oh Seth! Fuck! I love your cock! Yes! _ ” Not allowed to touch her smooth, honeyed skin, much less thrust into her, Seth fought to merely stay upright as Rosa slammed herself onto him. 

Flickering around him, screams tore from Rosa’s throat and Seth prepared himself for the increase in pressure, for Rosa to bear down violently, but instead she froze, face scrunched and head shaking before skillfully lowering her leg to the floor. 

Rosa turned around and bent over, reaching between her legs to take Seth’s cock inside. One hand on her knees and the other furiously rubbing her clit, she backed her ass into him with a vigorous intensity that surprised even Seth as her ebony hair trailed on the floor and she shrieked. “ _ Seth! Yes! I’m cumming! I’m cumming!” _

In that moment Seth knew Rosa couldn’t see him, so he risked tilting his chin a bit to better observe her crumbling form as Rosa trembled over his stationary cock, bent over and beyond words. Seth wanted to spank her. Caress her. Yank her hair. Hold her. But frozen and obedient, Seth watched as she rolled forward, his cock springing free. 

Rosa laid on the carpet, taking a few deep breaths. Eventually she rested back on her palms, legs spread wide before him, knees weaving in and out, her pink, glistening flesh winking at him as a teasing smirk played over her features.

Seth’s nose flared and he gritted his teeth, muscle in his jaw jumping, but otherwise there was no evidence Rosa disturbed his calm exterior. Standing, Rosa traipsed toward him, pursing her lips as she stared at his cock.

Taking him in hand, the ball of one thumb began tenderly massaging his frenulum as Rosa planted a kiss to the spot where Seth’s jawline met his neck. Rosa slunk to her knees, plump lips inhaling one of Seth’s balls and rolling it around her mouth, tongue swirling. Three fingers of her other hand pressed into the space directly behind, outwardly stimulating Seth’s prostate with patient circles, digging into him as she switched over to his other ball.

Left eye twitching helplessly, Seth fought to keep his fingers together, to keep his body from shivering, but when Rosa spit into her hand, covering the head of his cock, only to begin juicing him as she continued to suck on his balls and twirl into him with that exquisite pressure, Seth’s eyes fell shut, upper body pitching forward as he emitted a minuscule, closed-mouth whimper.

Stopping immediately, Rosa came to her feet, brown eyes glaring and mouth a flat line. Rosa snatched the hair at the crown of Seth’s head, other hand tucked into the joint of his hip. Directing him to bend over, Rosa stepped behind him, and though. Seth couldn’t see her, he sure as hell felt her. 

With a resounding crack, Rosa spanked Seth’s tiny ass, causing him to tip forward and nearly overbalance back into her in his effort to remain upright, teetering with a small sound of dismay. “ _ Hey! _ ” Rosa growled, palm smacking his ass again, leaving a glowing outline of her fingers. Coming around, Rosa drew her face near, looking into Seth’s flat eyes with a snarl. “Do better.”

Cock throbbing at her command, Seth swallowed as Rosa straightened him up, standing behind him. Suddenly sweeping her leg, Seth’s feet went out from under him.

“ _ Oh shi—! _ ”

Catching him under the armpits, Rosa chose not to punish him for his outburst as she lowered Seth the last few inches to the carpet, Seth agog at her freakish strength as he reset his arms and features. Rosa went to the bed, leaving Seth sitting on the floor as she retrieved a pillow. Kneeling, she guided Seth back with the pillow under his head, adjusting his face and tilting his chin down. Coming to her feet. Rosa stepped over his hips, and with aching slowness, her feet began to slide apart, hands on her thighs as she smiled down at him, lowering herself into the splits.

Flexing, Rosa aligned herself over Seth’s cock before allowing her body to drop. “Oh  _ fuck… _ ” Neck arched and body rolling, Rosa ensconced Seth’s turgid cock into the deepest recesses of herself, eyes closed in rapture before she braced her hands on his hips and began to bounce.

His face a portrait, Seth was grateful Rosa propped him up as he witnessed Rosa frantically pounding onto his cock, fingers whipping between her thighs as she screamed. “ _ Fuck! Seth! Yes! I love fucking you so goddamn much! Fuck! _ ” Teeth bared and noises bestial, Seth quickly grounded the smile that blossomed over his lips as he admired her, his Rosa, his warrior woman who strode through life with a knowing smirk and a killer comeback, unapologetic to a fault, brilliant, and heart-wrenchingly gorgeous.

Riding him as though the world were on fire, the tendons in Rosa’s thighs strained as she pistoned herself up and down, cinching violently around Seth’s cock before trembling uncontrollably. “ _ Oh Seth! Yes! Fuck! Fuck! I’m cumming! _ ” 

Rosa fell forward, clawing at Seth’s dark chest hair and drawing up her knees. One arm slithering underneath his back, the other cradled his head as Rosa nestled into the crook of his neck, Seth allowing his body to remain floppy as she rapidly pulsed against him. “ _ Seth! Yes! Fuck! I love you! Fuck! FUCK!” _ An unholy shriek ripping from her throat, Rosa’s nails carved into Seth’s pale flesh as she constricted around him once more, shuddering and rocking his limp body up and down as she panted against his ear.

Weary, Rosa collapsed on top of him for a few moments, aftershocks continuing to pinch Seth’s sensitive cock every few seconds as Rosa’s sweaty body attempted to breathe above him. As he lay motionless beneath her, Seth summoned every fiber of his restraint not to seek the warm comfort of Rosa’s pussy for which he desperately yearned. 

Flopping to the side, Rosa patted Seth’s little belly. “Okay, come on back.”

”Jesus fucking  _ Christ _ , Rosa…” Large hands lifting to cover his face, Seth shook his head, sighing heavily. 

Rosa chuckled and rolled onto her side. “You liked it?” 

“Uh huh…” Biting his lip, Seth closed his eyes, heels kicking at the carpet as his fingers couldn’t help but wrap around his begging, purple cock. “I loved it.” Swallowing, Seth gave himself two pumps before Rosa swatted his wrist away. 

“Let me do that, you goof.” Mouth descending around him, Seth let out a shattered whimper as he instantly pushed Rosa down to his root, pelvis rising from the floor toward the heat of her tight throat. 

“Oh fuck... _ oh yes… _ ” Breath shallow, Seth began viciously humping Rosa’s eager face, legs pedaling and tossing his head from side to side in distress as her saliva pooled around the base of his cock.

Rosa hummed around his hypersensitive skin and Seth wrapped both of his strong arms around her head, greedy for the slippery grip of her throat as high, helpless whines leaked from his lips. “ _ Rosa! Yeah! Fuck! I love you! Your mouth! You’re gonna make me cum! Fuck! Yeah!” _

Feet flat on the carpet, Seth’s upper body curled forward as he frenetically shoved Rosa down, fucking her face with reckless abandon, left eye fluttering and body tensing. “ _ Rosa! ROSA! _ ” Face contorted into something resembling anguish, Seth didn’t breathe for a moment, before with a mighty inhale of air, his limbs sprang apart, swimming directionless against the floor as his mouth hung open and he flooded Rosa’s throat with hot, salty cum.

“ _ Oh fuck...oh Rosa...yes...yes… _ ” Seth whispered, shivering as she popped off, giving his thick thigh a squeeze before wiping her eyes and lips. Nestling into his long frame, Rosa rested her head on Seth’s built chest while he recovered, Seth tipping down to brush an uncoordinated kiss to her forehead as he sought oxygen.

“Mmm…” Arm looping around her waist, Seth corralled Rosa in and she threw an elegant leg over him. “That was fun. Great idea.”

Nodding, Rosa smiled against Seth’s sweaty skin. “Yeah it was. Thank you.” Rosa looked up and carded her fingers through his dark, silky hair. “And maybe next time I can be your play thing.”

Slow, sexy smirk blooming over his pink lips, a fire crackled behind Seth’s stormy blue eyes and he grabbed a handful of Rosa’s ass. “ _ Yes.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom. I also take requests!


End file.
